It Sounded Much Cooler In The Movie
by OneWordStory
Summary: The finale of the Cooler Trilogy.ToadOC:What happened to Liz and Mort one they finally came together again.Awkward dates,sharp witted comebacks,insults,poor attempts at flirting,and maybe some of that old spark.But how will it all turn out by story's end?
1. oo1 The Question

**It Sounded Cooler In The Movie**

_Part One: _.net/s/3587879/1/That_Sounded_Much_Cooler_in_My_Head

_Part Two: _

.net/s/4580487/1/It_sounded_cooler_in_my_head_too

_**C**__h__**a**__p__**t**__e__**r**__ O__**n**__e: __**T**__h__**e**__ Q__**u**__e__**s**__t__**i**__o__**n**_

They had talked some while they ate, but not much. After word there had been a bit more conversation, but it was half-hearted and awkward. He didn't want to talk, he just wanted to look at her, admire her. To re-instill the image of that beautiful face in his mind.

She looked a bit different now, her old, thick electric green highlight had been abandoned for thin emerald-colored streaks that complemented her naturally dark hair that was a good deal longer than it had been. She'd lost weight, noticeably so but he guessed it to be from stress more than anything. Her eyes were different now too, the soft jade had steeled and kept a deep hurt hidden inside.

She had the eyes of a widow of war. In a way, he figured that was exactly what she was, only he had turned up alive and was here with her.

Now they stood by the door and this ghost was staring her in the face with the same intensity and love he had two years ago. He lingered there even after farewells were said and looked at her watchfully, eyes wanting.

He wanted to kiss her, but he didn't want to push it. He was pretty sure she could tell it to, and she made no move towards him.

"Really, it's getting late… you should go," Elizabeth said quietly, her gaze turning to the floor.

That was his dismissal, he would be leaving with no goodnight kiss. He knew he was asking too much.

"You do have a place to stay, right? Like a real place," she questioned, "Not a rooftop or warehouse or something."

He chuckled, "Course I do, luv, ya don' gotta worry none 'bout me." The slight smile on his face slackened, "…Goodnight, princess." Despite himself, he reached out and gently ran his fingers along her jaw, drawing her eyes back to his.

She closed her eyes and turned away, "Goodnight, Mort."

He nodded and left with one last glance over his shoulder at her.

He put his coat on and flipped the hood up; beating up a few photographers should get his mind off things for a little while.

x-X-x

Elizabeth closed the door behind him, trying not to look at him. So much pain, so much pain had come from being with him; loving him.

But she was giving him another chance; she still loved him with all the pieces of her broken heart she loved him. It was faded, as fractured as her heart, but the love was there. Heartache had numbed her to him slightly, instilled a sense distrust deep within her.

And she didn't like it at all.

He had his excuses, and to a degree they were very valid. She shouldn't have tried to move on so quickly, then he would have come back sooner. But she had needed some one so badly, needed that stability, that affection. When her second choice had failed her, she was starting to think she was cursed.

Cupid had taken one look at her, said "Wow, I feel a deep and inexplicable loathing for this person", and spat on her.

Sighing heavily, she pried herself away from the door and flopped down on the couch with his picture. She'd grown numb to it after a while, but now it just drudged everything that had happed up again, just like it used to. A few tears traced their way down her cheeks and she hugged it briefly before setting it face down on the coffee table. An old ritual of hers.

He was back… he was really back…

x-X-x

Mortimer hadn't go home, and chose to instead hang around her flat. On photographer had had the gall to actually try to snap a picture of his Liz undressing. He'd quickly found himself unconscious with a smashed camera, and Mort had taken his place. In many respects, she was as beautiful as ever. Or maybe he had forgotten just how beautiful she was.

How could she accept the idea of spending her life with someone like him, he'd never know.

His body started to heat up as he watched her. He remembered their bodies intertwined, her venerable naked form, her creamy white skin dotted here and there with the odd freckle, and her eyes looking up at him with a love he had never known.

He waited two hours after her light had gone out before he let himself back in. It probably wasn't his best idea, in doing this, he risked losing one of his chances, and he didn't know how many he had to begin with. Odds were good he'd need every last one of them for when he inevitably screwed everything up.

But he had to know.

He crept up to her bedside, getting down on his knees. The light from the city outside played over her face from the window. Her breath was steady and even, and if the older Liz was anything like she had been, she'd still sleep like a rock.

"Liz?" his voice was a whisper. No, less than that; a gentle word carried lightly on a breath of air. He watched her intently for any signs of waking.

She didn't stir.

He didn't know if this would work, but it had a few times when he had tried before. He had read about it somewhere, how you could ask a sleeping person questions and it was just about the only time you could get an honest answer. Of course, they had to be simple questions.

A few times, when he had woken in the night, he had talked to her in her sleep, sometimes asking her simple questions. And sometimes he got answers.

"Liz, do you… do you still love me?"

That had always been his favorite question.

Her eyebrows tilted downward in a quizzical expression, and he stiffened, wondering if she was going to wake up. In another situation, his reaction might have been to laugh. She mumbled something and rolled over.

His heart sank, that had sounded a lot like a 'no'. He couldn't blame her though. There had to be something there, though, she had loved him one, had that picture of him, she was giving him this chance…

" 'Lizabeth, could you… could you ever love me like you used to?"

No answer.

He tried again, but she still didn't reply. He asked again, louder, but she still didn't respond. He sighed and nodded.

"Well I still love you, 'Lizabeth, same as I ever did," he told her, "and maybe… maybe I can get you to loving me again too."

x-X-Review Please!-X-x


	2. oo2 1 Missed Call

**It Sounded Cooler In The Movie**

_**C**__h__**a**__p__**t**__e__**r**__ T__**w**__o: __**1**__ M__**i**__s__**s**__e__**d**__ C__**a**__l__**l**_

Toad sighed, leaning his forehead against the wall calendar. It had been two days. He had dropped by a few times to see Liz, but she was never there. He'd been standing on the doorstep, photographers already dealt with, and a bouquet of twenty-four roses; twelve white and twelve black.

He'd even come up with a clever, romantic little thing to saw about the white and the black, but she hadn't answered the door. He tried again in a few hours, risking letting himself in again, but she wasn't there. He scribbled down a little note for her, first apologizing for letting himself in (he claimed the door was unlocked), then saying the roses were for her from him. Much to his displeasure he'd forgotten the clever bit about the roses by that point.

He pushed off the wall with one hand and tapped away her number on the dial pad.

"Please enjoy the music while your party is reached…

Don't hate us 'cause we're happyDon't hate us 'cause we're beautifulDon't hate us if we make you smileOr if we go the extra mileTo make someone feel betteron a really shitty dayAnd if you're hearing what I'm saying thenI want you to say, "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!)Say, "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!)Let's start a movement, let's start it right nowAnd if you don't know where to startI can show you I'm your new team captainPut your left hand over your heartand repeat after meIt's perfectly fine to be a happy individualIt's perfectly fine to be a happy individual…"

There was a pause and his heart sank, "Yo, yo, yo, Ya got Lizzy's phone, talk dirty and if I like it I-" He snapped the phone shut with a sharp click.

"It's perfectly fine ta be a happy individual," he muttered.

He'd tried her enough times he'd memorized that stupid song. He'd thought it was sort of funny at first, but now it was just an annoyance. Why wasn't she picking up? Was she avoiding him? Where was she? Should he be worried? He chucked his phone at the couch across the room and went to take a shower. He'd already left her well over a dozen messages.

It'd taken almost a day to figure out what they should do for their first date. His first thought was to take her down to the beach, but that had been quickly dismissed on the grounds that it would very well upset Elizabeth. While she hadn't needed to, she had directly stated that they couldn't just pick up where they left off, and that was where they had had their real first date. She would probably think he expected sex at the end and was trying to rush her or some such nonsense.

His next idea was the stereotypical dinner and a movie motif, but since they'd be mobbed by Liz's personal paparazzi it wouldn't be much of a date.

So after several hours of deliberation-a.k.a. pacing and internet surfing-he'd finally come up with the perfect idea. Now all he had to do was get her to answer the damn phone so he could ask her.

Mort exited the shower and immediately re-dressed, going to the mirror very briefly. He still hadn't shaved, Liz had declined his offer that night so he planned to try again later. He had promised her after all.

Sighing heavily, he went to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. His apartment wasn't too bad, he could have easily got something much better in a much nicer neighbor hood, but he preferred this downscale place. It was what he was used to, and people didn't care much to really look at him. Anyone that chose to pick a fight could, and would be, quickly dealt with.

It was enough for just him, anyway, nice enough on the interior that he wouldn't be embarrassed to bring Liz if he got the chance to clean it up first.

The phone lay on the opposite end of the couch from where he sat, the sleek, shiny silver casing a stark contrast to the blue-black of the couch fabric. He shot it a sour look, but it was completely unbothered and didn't ring.

"Where is she?" he growled.

He was getting to be more than a little irritated by this point with not one returned call. While he fought to direct his anger at something other than Elizabeth, his efforts were proving fairly pointless. He snatched up the phone intending to call her again.

1 missed call.

"Aw… fuck." He checked the number, yes, it had come from her phone.

x-X-x

For the past two days she'd been getting calls from a number she didn't recognize. Liz was unfortunate in that she had a very queer phobia.

She could not, under any circumstances, bring herself to answer a phone if she did not know who it was first. Telemarketers? Psht, she had never picked up for one of them. Ever. Calling odd numbers back was just as hard, but she'd worked up the courage… to ask her friend Catherine to do it.

" 'Ello? 'Lizabeth?"

Elizabeth grinned, relief evident throughout her when she heard Mort's voice over the speaker function. "So it's been you calling me? Oh man, you don't-"

"Bloody hell, 'Lizabeth, course it was me! Who the 'ell else would it be?!"

"Hey! Don't you get snippy with me, I didn't know you had my number!" She did not appreciate that tone of his at all. He had no right to be mad.

"I left ya messages, Liz!" Mortimer slammed his fist down on the arm of the couch; this wasn't how he planned for it to go at all.

Elizabeth gave an exasperated sigh, "Well you know what, Mort, maybe I have better things to do than sit around waiting for you to call me! Maybe I've moved on since you left and I'm not living for you!"

Shit, he was already botching it up. That response had really stung.

He was quiet for a long moment, trying to get his temper back under control. "Look, 'Lizabeth, ya was really worryin' me is all," he voice softened some, "Try not to do that again, princess, can't take it."

Her anger immediately dissipated, "Alright, I'll try. What did you need, anyway?" She took him off speaker.

"I jist… I jist… Wot are ya doin' tomorrow night?"

x-X-Review Please!-X-x


	3. oo3 Where are we going again?

_**It Sounded Cooler In The Movie**_

_**C**__h__**a**__p__**t**__e__**r**__ T__**h**__r__**e**__e: __**W**__h__**e**__r__**e**__ a__**r**__e __**w**__e __**g**__o__**i**__n__**g**__?_

She agreed to the date without even thinking about it. She mentally cursed herself for that, she had intended to come of frosty towards him here for a bit. The last thing she wanted to happen was to swoon and fall into his arms; it would make it seem like all the waiting hadn't affected her, like he was immediately forgiven.

And with legitimate reason or no for that first year, it had hurt her no less. She wanted him to know that.

He refused to tell her what his plans were, claiming that was part of the surprise.

Part of the surprise indeed, now she had no idea how to dress other than he had told her to 'think beach'. It better not be the beach, if it was she'd have to kick him. Hard. Like in the shin or something.

Being that was all she had to go on, she wore a black bikini and bike shorts under her regular green tank-top and skirt. Sure it was a date, but Elizabeth had never been one for dressing up, the slant-cut black skirt and high-heeled sandals was as close as it got. She put her hair up in a messy bun and applied some eyeliner, but did little else. If they were going swimming like she expected there defiantly would be no point in make-up.

She wasn't terribly worried about her personal entourage of photographers since she was positive Mort would come up with a way to avoid them or make them leave her alone. Even if it meant sneaking into their houses and kidnapping their children.

She wanted to laugh, but she could almost see that happening.

Glancing at the rag mags on her coffee table, she wondered if Mort had seen any of them yet. She usually bought them so she could laugh at the ridiculousness and stupidity of them, this time she bout some out of curiosity.

"Famous screenwriter Elizabeth Brooks takes home questionable fan dressed as her famous main character. Is it because her ex-fiancé Antonio Simons wouldn't dress as her slimy, amphibious main character to cater to her bizarre fetishes that their engagement was ended?"

Her face had flushed upon reading that, but mostly she rolled her eyes at the article.

She'd flipped through some other in the store, but only one other interested her enough to buy; "Elizabeth Brooks demands that violent body guard dresses as her movie's mutant hero." None of the pictures they had were any good, but the sight of Mort reaching for the camera rather menacingly was enough to make her laugh. Hopefully he wouldn't be mad over all this.

Sighing, she reclined out on the couch and fiddled with her phone, debating calling him. He wasn't late of anything, she just wasn't so sure about this late-night date at which they'd apparently be going swimming. She'd tell him straight up she wasn't going in the ocean if it was dark, she'd seen Jaws one too many times for that. She put the phone down with a sigh, he should be there in a half-hour or so.

x-X-x

This would be perfect, he'd make sure it was. He couldn't afford to mess this up, he wouldn't let his temper get to him again, he'd treat her the was she deserved, and if she would have him, he would never leave her side again.

Anyone who'd seen him prepping and preening would have laughed. He was like a middle school boy going on his first big date. It really was laughable the time he'd spent styling his hair and debating what to wear, how many shower's he'd taken, how worried he was. He was finding himself to be a little pathetic at this point, it was just Liz.

Okay, he'd admit it, 'just' and 'Liz' could never come together appropriately in his vocabulary. She was the most important thing in the world and he'd only ever be happy if he was with her.

He really hoped the hood of his coat wouldn't crush those spikes that he'd gelled to perfection. He was much older than Liz-eight years actually-and he hoped not to look it. Really, he was ugly enough without looking that much olderor anything, stress and a hard life had managed to force some extra years on his face too.

He checked his watch and felt his heart jolt, if he wasn't all the way across town in fifteen minutes he'd be late.

x-X-x

She heard a knock at the door. If that was him, he was ten minutes late.

She strode over to the door, pausing to check herself in the mirror and straighten her skirt. Sure enough it was Mortimer standing on her doorstep.

And there were no cameras in sight, it was almost strange without at least one of them in the hall.

He was panting slightly. Had he run all the way here or pummeled her followers? "M'sorry I'm late, princess, ya don't know 'ow 'ard it was getting' 'ere."

"It's okay." She was kind of surprised upon looking at him, his clothes were all black. It was just surprising though that he actually… matched. He never matched; his clothes were always some random cogitation of shirts and vests and pants.

He straightened up, looking her over without giving mind to the fact that it might have been rude to do so. It was almost strange seeing her in clothes that fit so well, never mind that they were actually girls clothes instead of something spare from him or Bookworm. The top was low-cut and slightly clingy, and the knee-length skirt with the sandals accentuated her hips and legs. He loved it.

"I… um… Ya ready, luv?"

"Whenever you are." The look in her eyes was almost challenging, "Where are we going again.

Damn it, he'd forgotten the flowers he'd gotten for her earlier in the day. Oh well, no sense in worrying over it too much.

"You'll see."

"Oh, come on, Mort, _please_?" Ah, the kicked puppy look, he hated it when she pulled that one. He could resist, but it was hard.

He took her hand with a smile, "Jist wait and see, princess, I'm tellin' ya, it'll be worth tha wait."

She pouted, but followed him. He made it seem like getting her out of there was some extreme covert mission, but she guess it was due to the chance of the paparazzi mobbing them again. They took a cab to the middle of town, and when Liz heard what street he told the driver, possibilities of where they might be headed started whirling through her head.

"Dun think too much, luv, it's not even the street tonight's attraction is on."

She gave him a hard look, but she had to look away quickly before it turned into an eager grin. That did not escape his attention and he smiled a bit himself, looping his arm around her shoulders. Elizabeth leaned against him without thinking and mentally cursed again.

x-X-x

She defiantly should have given what shoes she was going to wear, these were pinching her terribly, and she kept tripping. 'Way to keep up your mature woman image there, Liz,' she thought. Suddenly Mort stopped and she did so too, looking around, confused. Were they there?

"I kin carry ya if ya want, princess, not like it'd be any trouble," he told her, "Those shoes prolly weren't the best choice."

'Your telling me.' "No, I'll walk, I've made my bed, and now I have to lie in it."

He chuckled, "Then I won't ask ya." He swept her up bridal style and went on. It would have been easier for her to have ridden on his back, but since she wouldn't accept help willingly…

"Hey, Mortimer, put me down! Now!"

"Come on, luv, ya can't say this isn't better than trippin' all over yerself."

She huffed and cursed him under her breath, but didn't squirm or demand to be let down again.

"You know, this isn't usually how first dates go."

x-X-Review Please!-X-x

Lame, Lame, Lame chapter!

X-x-Okay, ebell1, I lied, the dat is in the next one! Sorry!-x-X


	4. oo4 Way to Ruin the Mood

**It Sounded Cooler In The Movie**

_IMPORTANT: _I'm sorry the last few updates have been late, I've been studying for exams (still am) and should I make any poor grades, I lose a big chunk of my scholarship money.

However, I think I'll be treating you guys to two chapters tonight, but no promises. Refugee wont be updated till next week though.

_**C**__h__**a**__p__**t**__e__**r**__ F__**o**__u__**r**__: W__**a**__y __**t**__o __**R**__u__**i**__n __**t**__h__**e**__ M__**o**__o__**d**_

He snuck them into the aquarium. As in, he went in, did whatever it was he had to do to deal with the security system and led her in.

The press would have a field day if they got caught, a mother fricking field day. Next thing she knew it'd be in the rag mags she was a criminal or a whale rapist.

"Mort, maybe this isn't the best of ideas…" she said worriedly, glancing around nervously.

Clearly he'd been proud of him because, at these words he seemed to slump. "Cor, Liz, I thought long an 'ard 'bout this, dun' worry. I promise ya, you dun 'ave nothin' ta worry 'bout. Trust me." He said earnestly, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"I tried that already," she muttered darkly, not intending for him to hear.

He did, and it made him inwardly flinched. Why didn't she just stab him in the heart?

He forced a smile, pretending he hadn't heard her. "This way, luv." She followed, but she kept getting distracted by the brightly colored fish, and he let her. She was the old Liz again, just like that; eyes wide and a childish grin on her face while she exclaimed over the little fish who fled before her. He was reminded of the day in the helicopter that inspired this whole outing.

They hadn't even gotten to the special part of this outing, but both of them were having a good time. She was his old Liz, flitting between what interested her, giggling and grinning like a little kid. Admittedly, it looked even funnier on the slightly older face. He was mildly amused at how she stared at the sharks in the alighted tank in a particularly dark room while clinging to him.

"Well, that was pretty fun," she told him cheerfully.

"Tha's not even what we came ta see, princess," he said, smiling slightly.

She gave him a quizzical look, "It… wasn't?"

"What is this?" she asked, edging towards the dark pool. The last room had contained sharks so this one worried her a little.

Mortimer disappeared somewhere off to her right and after a few moments, the lights came on.

"Oh, dolphins!"

Two of the sleek, gray mammals came to the surface at that, apparently curious as to who had disturbed them. Elizabeth dropped to her hands and knees, peering down into the tank. "They're so cute!"

He grinned, chest swelling with pride. He knew this had been a good idea. "Dun ya wanna get a bit closer, luv?"

She looked up at him curiously, she was about two foot from being nose to nose with one of the critters, "What do you mean?"

"Do ya wanna git in with 'em?"

"I… yeah, but…" She looked uneasy, glancing between him and the water.

He rolled his eyes. "Cor, luv, they let kid's do it 'ere, surly they ain't rabid attakin' dolphins, 'sides," he walked over next to her and pointed down, "take a gander at that lil chap down there."

Elizabeth followed his finger to the bottom where a baby swam alongside it's mother. "There's a baby!"

"See, figured you'd like tha."

She gnawed her lower lip in thought, and slowly looked towards him. "You'll get in with me, right?"

" 'Coarse I will, an' I promise, I'll knock any one of 'em if they try sumthin'." That got a smile out of her, and she stood, taking off her tank top to reveal a black string bikini top. When the skirt left, she was just in very short, very tight bike shorts.

He must have been staring… or drooling; either was possible.

"I started going to the gym. Impressed?" she smirked at him, looking quite sly. He decided he could be very appreciative of this sort of Liz too.

She giggled when his eyebrows arched up in surprise. "Uh, yeah…"

"You had better, I only started getting my fat butt in shape for your benefit."

He hadn't thought she could have been more attractive two years ago, and he never would have asked her to change a thing about herself. Still, his eyes and body praised the 'new' Elizabeth.

"Aren't you going to sink if you wear all that? Your not still embarrassed to stip, are you, Morty?" she mocked, grinning.

'Morty'?! He shot her a dirty look for the teasing tone and started tearing off his clothes until he was just in his pants. He could still light her fire, she mused. "Wot about you, luv," he motioned to himself, "still think I'm 'erotic'?" he shot back.

She laughed, "Do you really remember all that?"

He closed the space between them and braced his hands on her shoulders, stilling her with a very serious expression. Her laughter died abruptly. "Every last bit… why would I forget, princess?"

"Well…" she tore her eyes from his with great difficulty, suddenly uncomfortable, "It's just… it was so long ago…"

"Not tha long… but I'll never forget. Two years or two 'undred. Any of it," his hands slid down and he lightly rubbed her arms, "It's wot kept me goin', 'onestly. I wanted to see ya again "

She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest and wanting badly to cry. For a long moment, she just held onto him, trying to compose herself while he stroked her hair.

'Shit… I botched it, didn' I? Bloody friggin 'ell, now she's gonna cry. Stupid, stupid, stupid…' he mentally berated himself throughout the silence.

"I'll be honest," she said when she felt capable of speaking without her voice shaking, "You killed the mood there, Mort… with a blunt spork or something. What were you thinking?"

He inwardly blanched, "Knew I botched it," he muttered.

"Just… let us start fresh, no more past talk, okay? Not so soon…" she smiled at him, "Okay?"

x-X-**Review Please!-**X-x

X-x-Anyone got any date ideas they wanna see done?-x-X


	5. oo5 Lame Chapter Is Lame

**It Sounded Cooler In The Movie**

HOLY LACK OF UPDATES, BATMAN!!!

_**C**__h__**a**__p__**t**__e__**r**__ F__**i**__v__**e**__: (Lame)_

He nodded slightly, forcing a grin, and scooped her up in his arm. "Whoa, wait, what are you doing?!" Elizabeth half-shouted, twisting violently in his grasp, sure he was going to throw her into the water.

What he did was close, he jumped in with her. It was slight for him, since she knew if he really employed his mutation they could have overshot the center. She was thoroughly glad he didn't, but as she used his chest to kick off and propel herself to the surface, she was no less angry with him. Her nose stung and she broke the surface coughing and sputtering.

Mort came up beside her, and through her watery glare, saw the very guilty apologetic look bloom across his features. If she hadn't been so angry, the expression would have shocked her. She'd never seen anything even close to that look on his face before.

One of the dolphins bumped her leg, and she jumped at him in fright, looking around wildly, the images of the sharks from the last room flashing through her head. He laughed, in the back of his mind just relieved that her mind had been taken off his folly. "Better wotch it, luv, might lose a leg."

She glared at him, pushing away. Two of the dolphins broke the surface to better inspect them, and she cautiously reached out towards one. It chirped at her and disappeared under the water, making her flinch.

She was such a fraidy cat.

Mort laughed again and she frowned, outstretched hand balling into a fist. "You know what-" The dolphin that had dropped back under the water rubbed across her side much like an oversized cat. She yelped and grabbed for Mortimer yet again. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"You know, the way I had this planned, you weren't afraid of them," he said, "…do you want ta leave?"

"Wha-" she twisted in his grip, the fact that they were both wet making that a lot easier, "No, I wanna say, this is cool." She smiled at him, "It was a really good idea."

He nodded, and very reluctantly let her go.

She leaned forward, running her hand along the back of one of the gray animals before she could lose her nerve. It chirped at her, seemingly pleased, but she yanked her hand back.

"Wot's wrong?"

She stiffened, he was practically on top of her now, breathing right in her ear, "They just don't feel… like I expected. They're kinda… rough-feeling."

One of the dolphins nudged him from behind and he turned and glared at it briefly before turning back to Liz.

It proceeded to splash him from behind and dodged under the water before he could retaliate. What water didn't hit him rained down on Liz who automatically assumed he was the culprit.

She splashed him and he splashed her back, it didn't take much before it became something of a mini-splash-war. The game roused the dolphins enough that they decided to join in.

Much to Elizabeth's dismay, the mother was keeping her baby corralled and away from all the fun.

They sat up on the bleachers for a while, neither really talking. Elizabeth leaned against his shoulder with a towel wrapped around herself.

"Do you… want ta go home?" he asked slowly. He really should get her home, it was getting very late. Just the same, he hoped she would say 'no'.

"I don't really want to, but I guess we should go," she said with a sigh, "What time is it?"

He checked his phone, "Almost twelve."

Liz jumped up, "I've got to get up in five hours for a meeting, we have to go now."

"Alright, alright, it's okay, luv." He gave he a re-assuring look and took her hand, "Why didn't ya tell me ya had ta get up early."

"I was afraid we might get rushed and I… I didn't want to lose any time with you."

"Nice as tha is ta hear, I don't want ya losin' sleep over me when ya need it."

She smiled slightly, "See? That's what I mean."

x-X-**Review Please!-**X-x

Boy did THIS chapter ever take a long time! ^^; I am so sorry, but really, keeping my scholarship money is a tad more important than a fanfic. Still, sorry guys!

IMPORTANT: The next chapter is being type and WILL be posted TONIGHT!


	6. oo6 That’s More Like It

**It Sounded Cooler In The Movie**

_**C**__h__**a**__p__**t**__e__**r**__ S__**i**__x: __**T**__h__**a**__t'__**s**__ M__**o**__r__**e**__ L__**i**__k__**e**__ I__**t**_

He'd gotten a kiss at the end of that date; it had been brief. Just a peck on the lips, but he couldn't have been happier with the result. Truthfully, he figured he would have gotten something more if she hadn't been in such a hurry. She'd enjoyed herself, he had done well.

Now, what he was going to do next, that was the real question.

He'd recently realized how little he knew about Elizabeth, her hobbies, beliefs, interests… largely those were what he knew so little about and that was one of the greater bits of information one could have on a person. Did she do things other than write scripts on her spare time? Surely she did. Did she go to some sort of church? What exactly did she like? Reading? Shopping?

He was flying blind.

At least that was how it felt. He was yet to fully grasp that learning these things was the very reason for dating and that coming up with things to do without knowing all that would be naturally difficult. That was how it was supposed to be.

But come on, if teenage boys could handle it…

This realization was why he was trailing after her today. Granted, he wasn't letting her know what he was doing. The training he was utilizing was second nature by this point.

She'd never really gotten to sleep. Despite her obvious exhaustion, all she did was toss and turn for five hours and get tangle up in the sheets. Still, when her alarm when off, she got up and prepped and dressed. It didn't really occur to him how fishy he smelled until she disappeared to take a shower. He probably should have gone home to do the same.

Now she was sitting in a café. It was nothing fancy, but the fact that her only other company was a couple that seemed to have spent the night there. He didn't much care for the Paris in love theme they had going on there either.

A waitress came to the table; a pretty, petit little thing with red hair. Elizabeth ordered for two. She knew the person she was meeting with that well? It was hardly five more minutes before her company showed up in a sleek black Ferrari that looked like it'd just been driven straight off the lot.

Fuck.

The guy looked as slick, attractive, and filthy rich as the damn car.

Double fuck.

Who was he? He looked younger than Mort himself was; way closer to Liz's age. Finely styled black hair, a perfect face, a defined physique, high-fashion, expensive-ass clothes. Bode well this did not.

Anyone who would have looked at Mortimer Toynbee at that moment would have said that, for a few seconds, his eyes turned as green as his skin. Too bad the green of envy was quickly shot through with the red of rage. It was only made worse when Elizabeth _ran_ to hug the bastard. Their table was only about five feet from the sidewalk and his car.

He held fast where he was, his degree of apparent composure surprising even himself. Mortimer was perched on top of the restaurant, looking down on them. He was out of earshot, but at the laughing and touching they were doing was not sitting well with him. More upsetting was that he could have sworn he'd seen that guy's face before and couldn't place it. The longer he watched them, the angrier he got. He'd never known such anger, such rage; he felt the embodiment of the very sin.

Then he suddenly remembered that face; he was Elizabeth's ex-fiancé.

That was the trigger that crushed the front end of the Ferrari straight into the pavement. "MORT?!" Elizabeth had jumped up in fright and was staring at him wide-eyed. Her ex-fiancé wrapped his arm around her protectively, only serving to further his impossible anger.

"Get away from 'er," his voice was eerily calm, "Now."

"Liz… I don't remember you telling me your character was based on a real guy."

"Don't talk ta 'er." He pried himself from the wrecked hood of the car and walked towards them. "Didn't you 'EAR ME?" He grabbed Liz by the arm and yanked her away.

"Mortimer, calm down, you don't get it." he didn't look at her, but his grip tightened, "Mort, your hurting me. MORT, let me GO!" He paid her no mind, only glared at Anthony who cowered under the gaze. If he didn't have a hold of her, she was pretty sure Anthony would be dead.

She'd thought it was strange how Mort had been acting; no anger issues, no violent fits, no yelling, no dr. Jekyle-mr. Hyde crap either. It wasn't normal(which was sad to say, but true). But she quickly figured out why; he'd been all Mortimer this whole time with nothing to set him off… but he wasn't Mortimer right now.

"TOAD, let me go," she yanked her arm hard, but against his strength, it did nothing, but he looked at her. (However, his reasoning was only because he hadn't known Liz to call him that.)

"Your hurting me."

He looked down, a bruise was already forming against the milky-white of her skin. He let go as quickly as if she'd suddenly burned him.

"Now listen to me before you do anything-" "Wot the fuck are you doin' with HIM?!"

They'd spoken at the same time and she shot him a look. For the first time, she felt brave in the face of the seething dark-side of the Brit. "He's not who you think he is. This is not Andrew, this is his twin brother Anthony. He's my _thirty-two _year old _publicist_ and we're having a meeting here because it's his and his _husband's_ anniversary, and this is where they first met. He's getting the place set up, and I was supposed to help." She was resisting the urge to rub the painfully throbbing spot on her arm where his hand had been. "Please," she cautiously touched his face, "calm down. I'd like for you to not be convicted of murder because of me before the third date; it's just not done."

"Seriously, I don't like Elizabeth at all! Not that she isn't beautiful! I just don't like girls, really!" Anthony added, apparently trying to be helpful. He regretted it when those liquid-gold eyes came back to him.

x-X-**Review Please!-**X-x


	7. oo7 Just Another Date

**It Sounded Cooler In The Movie**

_**C**__h__**a**__p__**t**__e__**r**__ S__**e**__v__**e**__n: __**A**__n__**o**__t__**h**__e__**r**__ D__**a**__t__**e**_

The air around him all but rippled with the rage emanating off of him, suffice to say, this was the Mortimer Toynbee she was used to. A hair-trigger, bi-polar psychopath. She put her hand on his arm, drawing his attention back to her. "It's okay… really…"

He'd done it again; lost his temper. Stupid, he had to keep his anger under control if he was going to make this work, if he was going to win her back. He almost wished things were back to the way they were back then when he had her to himself, but that was another thing, he had to learn to share her.

Closing his eyes, he did his best to divert all his poisonous emotions to the back of his mind. Her lips gently touched his and his eyes snapped open. He stopped wrestling with his emotions, practically frozen. All his poisonous emotions were yanked away and extinguished. Just like that. Just like he remembered. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. When she pulled back, he stared. "You need to go, Mort… Unless you want your pictures in the rag-mags again."

"But Liz-"

A quick peck. "Pick me up at six. Okay?"

He nodded stiffly, straightening up some. "I'll be there." He offered her 'publicist' another harsh glare.

He responded to this with the utmost bravery by cowering behind Elizabeth who just smiled at him apologetically. That stung, she was apologizing for him.

"Six."

-----

"She didn't even say what she wanted ta do… ain't I supposed ta be the one plannin' tha dates?"

It kind of bothered him that he'd tried on about five things. What was he; a bloody woman? He'd never strived so hard to please someone in his entire life. Maybe this was normal, it's not like he knew anything about dating.

He gripped the edge of the sink, hanging his head, "I royally fucked up ta'day… I gotta make it up ta 'er. I can't keep actin' like dis, I gotta change… for 'er." He knew it was true, and he wanted to change, he really did. He wanted to be the man she deserved, and the one to make her happy, but the odds of that happening; when he couldn't even begin to get a handle on his anger, were slim to none. "…But where tha 'ell do I start?"

-----

"You know, he's not the kind I expected to show up late to dates…" Elizabeth muttered, tapping her foot impatiently. She wasn't worried about him not showing up, she knew without a doubt that he would… It was the waiting that was agony.

She actually went so far as to suspect he'd flinched when she'd flung the door open before he could knock.

"……'Lizabeth?"

Tired of being dogged by shutterbugs… well, more for Mort's sake, really, Elizabeth had her hair tucked up under a hat and was wearing her contacts (as much as they irritated her). She'd also gone with a baggy T-shirt and jeans instead of something more… flattering. Admittedly, she would have preferred something else, maybe something exposing her cleavage just a bit at least, but the more easily she was looked over, the better.

Judging by that lightly questioning looks, she'd done decently.

"Who else, silly?"

"You look… uh… diffr'nt."

"I know, I know, I look like a chubby _guy_ in these clothes, but it should keep that paparazzi at bay." She said, almost apologetically.

"I think yer beautiful, 'Lizabeth, no matter wot yer wearin'."

It was an old line, almost cliché, but the earnestness in the words had her blushing. "Um… you were… um… late again…"

He seemed off-put by that one, "Uh, I dun 'ave a car, luv."

"This is New York, no one that lives here owns a car."

He smiled slightly, "Where're we goin' again, exactly?"

"Well… it's probably not really your thing, but… I wanted to go see the parade tonight… with you."

-----

Elizabeth was sitting on his shoulders, her thighs pressing on either side of his jaw, and bringing back some rather… erotic memories. He'd love to go back to that, just take her straight home and go right back to where they had left off, but he knew he couldn't.

It was probably oddly comical, a 5'2'' girl sitting on the shoulders of a 5'4'' man, Truthfully, he couldn't see a thing, but he didn't really care; Elizabeth was all that mattered. Admittedly, being jostled around by a crowd of people wasn't very pleasing either, but as long as he focused on her, that didn't bother him either.

She was laughing. It was hardly a musical sound, more like hysterical choking giggles broken up by a very obnoxious snorting sound.

"Lemme, hahaha, lemme down, Mort!" He obliged and immediately found her lips on his. Her hands grabbed the sides of his face, and he regretted having his hood up. His arms wrapped around her waist reflexively. He'd hardly started to react before she broke the kiss. "I'm glad you came with me."

"Ya actually thought I wouldn't, Luv?"

x-X-**Review Please! No really, it makes me write a LOT more…-**X-x

Been out with mono! =D Isn't that AWSOME?!

It's pretty obvious I rushed through the last few chapters. I'm sorry guys, I should be back on schedule now though. I mean, no every-days, but maybe every two.


	8. oo8 Apple Pie

**It Sounded Much Cooler in the Movie**

Chapter Eight: Apple Pie

"Well… no, I know you'll… come when you can," The word 'always' had danced over her tongue for a fleeting moment, but Mort wasn't an always kind of guy. In any respect.

"Ya okay?" he wrapped his arms tightly around her and the world around blurred, sounds becoming a low buzz in the background with Elizabeth the only thing he could seem to see clearly.

She shook her head as if clearing it and smiled, "I'm fine. The fireworks are going to be happening in about an hour, do you-"

Ah ha, already an opportunity to impress his Liz. "C'mon, I kin find us a good place ta wotch from."

She didn't get much choice in the matter since he'd swept her up into a bridal hold before she'd finished her sentence. Even having to make the wider compensation for how he was holding her he managed to very nimbly pick his way through the crowd. To some extent, his movements always seemed to be like a carefully choreographed dance.

That was a very romanticized way of stating it of course, and he may have taken it as a crippling shot towards his masculinity. Elizabeth on the other hand was mesmerized by the fluidity with which he moved.

The writer had pulled herself close to him, just a tad freaked out by this whole crowd-dodging thing and didn't notice how hard he was surveying the buildings around them. He'd seen were the fireworks were being set up, and he was dead set on making sure they had the best spot in town for the show. He'd always felt a swell of pride when she looked on his actions in awe, even when she was just applauding him for something that came easily for him. In the past, recognition for his talent had been… limited. _Severely_ limited.

But that was Elizabeth, her every little positive gesture towards him filled him with self pride as if he had accomplished something great.

He found the spot he'd been looking for and felt the twitch in his legs to simply jump for it in the middle of the street. He didn't, of course, couldn't have that. Toad counted himself lucky that almost every alley in New York was a dark shadowy one after twilight. It gave him options.

"Look up, 'Lizabeth, ya think tha'd be a good enough place?"

She looked up. There were about five concrete balconies on the building. They were colonial style, with thick pillared railing and a half moon platform. The building was obviously old, but looked in a decent stated of upkeep yet. "I don't… I… doesn't someone live there?

"Nah, well… maybe a few of the undesirable sort, but I'm not much worried about them. I'm lookin' ta borrow the balcony, luv, not looking for an apartment," he set her on her feet ridiculously gently. She hated it when he treated her like she were glass. "Jist, lemme take a look. Don't ya move, now, or there'll be hell ta pay."

"Yes, yes, we're all very scared."

She expected him to scale a wall, or do some ridiculously high jump, but he simply went up to the door, looked up at the balcony on the other side (counting floors she supposed) and yanked the door open. She leaned on the opposite wall in the alley for a few moments of thought, not worried in the least since she knew Toad could take anything any human could throw at him. In this, she was confident.

It was so dark. Granted, she could see plenty of light should she simply look to her left, but the alleyway was dark. He spent a lot of time in the dark, she thought. Her sweet Mortimer had been forced to live his life in the dark. The light was frightening with its subtle cruelties; the dark was frightening for all its potential evils.

"Wotcha thinkin' 'bout, princess?"

She flinched, knocking her head on the brick wall behind her with a hollowed thunk. "How dark it is, mostly," she answered with a wince. Was her head bleeding.

He leaned forward for a kiss, putting his hand on the back of her head. She half expected him to be checking for a lump as hard as she'd just hit her head. His kiss was gentle, but despite the tenderness, she found herself again wanting more. Granted, she wasn't a hormone-charged teenager anymore, but she felt that familiar longing for something less tame.

"This way," he pulled away and his hand found hers. She was missing the wall crawling nowadays too.

Come to think of it, she hadn't really seen Mort use ANY of his powers since he'd come back to her. That just… was so strange. Was he trying to be… normal for her? She'd told him time and time again she loved him for who he was exactly as he was, just because he'd gone away that was no different. The thought nagged her until she noticed she suddenly didn't feel Mort's hand in hers.

The darkness inside this place was different.

It was thick.

From the sound of their footsteps she could tell the floor was made from some sort of tile or marble, and the smell of decaying wood and dust choked her senses.

She grabbed for him in the dark, basically blind. Mortimer on the other hand could see just fine. His vision wasn't great, of course, it never had been but those freakish eyes of his did come in handy for some things. He quickly took her hand again at seeing her looking suddenly so scared. He'd let her go out of reflex to assume a fighting stance when he'd suddenly felt eyes on him.

The feeling wasn't unusual for him really, but he'd felt something… irmistakeably and darkly predatory in the gaze he felt. If it was his training, his paranoia, or his natural animalistic nature that gave him such perception he wasn't sure.

Elizabeth clung to his arm, apparently determined to make it so he couldn't break contact with her again and he felt guilty for a fleeting moment before he cast out his senses again. The feeling was gone, but he knew someone had been watching them just now.

"What's wrong?"

"…Nuthin, jist… tripped." He dissuaded her from clinging to him and picked her up again. Both Raven and Victor had night vision, it hadn't occurred to him that she would be near blind in the dark so he would carry her as to make sure she didn't accidently hurt herself.

Somehow she didn't believe he'd tripped. She couldn't even picture that. He was probably lucky she hadn't seen him drop into a fighting stance or she'd be bombarding him with worried questions and their night would be ruined.

He quietly cursed when he heard the first of the fireworks scream through the air and die with a pop. "Almost there, luv."

They reached the chosen balcony that lay hidden behind moth eaten curtains. A blast of green light illuminated them as they walked out. He looked to her, seeing that look that pleased him so deeply. He dropped backwards, startling her despite how softly she landed in his lap.

As if he would let her get hurt.

She smiled at him sheepishly, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his. "Yer gonna miss tha show if ya stare at me tha whle time, luv."

"But I love the way you look, I'll look past some sparks in the sky for an opportunity to look at the most attractive man I've ever seen."

The compliments gave him a more subdued sense of pride. Alternatively, it was her subtle way of trying to reassure him that she liked him powers and all.

She shifted to lay more comfortably and rested her head in the crook of his neck so she could watch the sky.

The sky exploded in color, the visual splendor was a bit lost on Mortimer since his vision wasn't the best; well, that and he spent most of the time watching Elizabeth. The show ended with a booming finally that left his lady love with that look of childish splendor that he loved so much.

She turned her gaze on him with a tired smile. It was about ten, not very late, but not exactly an unreasonable hour for sleep. "Ready to go home, 'Lizabeth?"

x.X.x – **Ha, bet you all thought I was dead **–x.X.x

Here's an important question. If I were to make all of this into a webcomic, perhaps re-write some, how many of you would be interested?

This is a big update to celebrate my return and because I'm in a comic competition that will be taking a lot of time if I make it into progressing rounds.


	9. oo9 Half a Bottle of Bubbles

_It Sounded Much Cooler in the Movie_

Chapter Nine: Half a Bottle of Bubbles

"You're not going to carry me, are you?" she asked, burying her had in his chest.

He rested his chin on her forehead, keeping his arms wrapped tight around her. "Not if ya don't want me ta."

She nuzzled into his pull over, breathing him in deep. "I don't want to be a burden, Mort. I don't want you thinking you need to take care of me all the time."

"I don't, ya've done well for yerself," he said, "and you didn' need me ta do it."

That wasn't true. Everything was because of him. All she had she only had because of her movie, a movie hi inspired. Even still…

"Will you stay the night with me again?"

"If that's what ya really want."

She looked up at him, sage green eyes starting to look unsure. "Is it what you want?"

He hesitated. It was, more than anything, he wanted to spend every second with her; holding her close to him, listening to her talk or laugh or even just breath. But if he said yes he would feel like he was pushing her, if he said no he would probably hurt her and it would be a very nasty lie.

He looked at her for a long moment before kissing her and replying very seriously; "I… yes, luv. More than anythin'."

----

He carried her home, and she was almost asleep by the time they arrived. The angle he held her at made his arm ache after a while, but he didn't shift as not to disturb her. When they reached her door she had to wake up enough to him the key to her suite. It really was a blue blood kind of place, but with Liz's life in the space he felt a home somehow.

He had to pause on the way to her bedroom; the picture of his daughter was back on the mantle, and it brought up emotion in him he thought he didn't have. It made him hug Elizabeth more tightly to him for a moment before he finally tore his eyes away and took her to the bed.

She was only somewhat aware of what he was doing, but when he laid her down and walked away she felt dimly upset that he wasn't already crawling in bed with her. He almost immediately returned and put something on the night stand on the opposite side, before taking off her shoes and socks for her and covering her up with the cream colored goose down comforter. He fiddled around a bit more; getting more comfortable she supposed. She made a few attempts to wake herself up more so they could fool around, but couldn't seem to keep her eyes open.

Mort saw her efforts in how her eyelids would flutter open for a moment before closing again. "Ya kin go to sleep, princess," he shucked off his jacket and climbed into bed, pulling himself close to her, "I'm right 'ere."

"But I wanted to… fool 'round." It was either groggy or whiney sounding.

He chuckled, funny, he'd been wanting to do the exact same thing. "Later, luv, maybe in tha mornin'."

----

The morning was… interesting for Mort, he woke in the state most men do and quickly slipped off to the bathroom for a cold shower, only to find out that Liz didn't in fact have a shower. Instead she had a rather deep tub set in the floor. He would have to settle for a splash in the sink.

He paused for a second as he walked past the tub. Along the edge were several different soaps and shampoos (apparently Liz liked to mix up her sent), and among them was a bottle he recognized.

Apparently she was anticipating a bath with him. He had to admit that the thought was exciting. It also did nothing to help his morning state.

Elizabeth picked up her head and looked around blearily, patting his pillow to affirm that he wasn't there. "Mort?" she sat up and stretched.

"In tha bathroom."

"Mmm…" She yawned and scratched her head. Her hair felt greasy with night sweat. It made her a bit dismayed as no woman want their man to wake up to them looking any less than perfect. Hopefully she at least didn't smell.

He heard her shifting around on the bed and eventually padding across the carpet towards the bathroom. Her shirt was off by the time she reached the door, and she was steadily stripping.

Were this a movie he probably would have gulped audibly. It had been so long since they had… and she was… "Liz, wot are ya doin'?"

"Taking a bath, of course," she was down to her panties now as the tub filled, arms folded under her breasts.

Was she trying to entice him? Because it was working.

No, she only seemed dimly awake.

'Probably should have brushed my teeth first,' she though, going over to the sink. He backed up like she scared him, holding his hands up.

She leaned over the sink brushing her teeth, it wasn't the most seductive of action, but her state of undress and those pert cheeks waggling at him was all he was focused on. "Er… Liz… please."

The brunette turned and looked at him, toothbrush still in her mouth, "Pwease wut?" She saw where his gaze was trained and waggled her butt at him more obviously, grinning as she did. He frowned and she giggled, turning back to the sink. She'd no sooner taken a swig of Listerine than he slapped her hard on her rum and the blur liquid speckled the mirror.

His hands went to her hips. "You should know better than to tease me by now, my luv."

The tone of his voice was negatively familiar and she felt a jolt of nervousness. They'd just gotten back together and after all this time she wasn't looking forward to having sex with Toad before she did with Mortimer. She quickly turned around and grabbed his face, kissing him several times to attempt to keep him sweet. One arm wrapped around her waist and the other hand went to her bum.

"Does tha mean you want at really fool roun'?"

**x.X.x – Two Updates in Two Days **–x.X.x

Bet you think I'm bringing you up for a let down. WELL NOT IF YOU REVIEW! Okay, seriously, my posting will be in consistent, but the more reviews, the higher upload rate.

_**IMPORTANT! (WEBCOMIC INFO)**_

_Copy and paste this link to see Toad in his cell-shaded glory! This is just a test image!_

DAMN FF AND ITS LINLESS NESS! COMMENT AND I WILL SEND IT!

PLEASE COMMENT ON IT!


End file.
